Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional, complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller; a one-board type of computer, such as a controller; or a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Computers typically have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) are usually interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular computer or device. For example, a processor in a thermostat may be connected to buttons used to select the temperature setting, to the furnace or air conditioner to change the temperature, and to temperature sensors to read and display the current temperature on a display.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, thermostats, furnaces, air conditioning systems, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment now typically have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and instructs the processors how to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a thermostat may cause an air conditioner to stop running when a particular temperature is reached or may cause a heater to turn on when needed.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term “embedded system” usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Embedded systems may be utilized in a wide variety of different scenarios. For example, lighting systems may utilize embedded technology. In particular, an embedded system may be used to monitor and control a lighting system. For example, an embedded system could be used to dim or increase the brightness of an individual light or a set of lights within a lighting system. An embedded system may be used to create a specific lighting pattern by activating individual lights within the lighting system. Embedded systems may be coupled to individual switches within the lighting system. An embedded system may instruct the switches to power up or power down individual lights or the entire lighting system. The brightness or power state of each individual light may thus be controlled by the embedded system.
Security systems may likewise utilize embedded technology. An embedded system may be used to control and monitor the individual security sensors within a security system. An embedded system may provide controls to power up each of the security sensors automatically at a specific time of day or night. An embedded system may be coupled to a motion sensor. An embedded system may power up the individual motion sensor automatically and provide controls to activate a video camera and/or an alarm, if motion is detected. Embedded systems may also be coupled to sensors monitoring a door or a window and take specified action when activity is sensed.
Embedded technology may also be used to control wireless products, such as cell phones. An embedded system may provide instructions to power up the display of the cell phone. An embedded system may also activate the audio speakers within the cell phone to provide the user with an audio notification of an incoming call.
Home appliances, such as stoves, refrigerators, or microwave ovens, may also incorporate embedded technology. For example, a massage recliner may incorporate an embedded system to provide instructions to automatically recline the back portion of the chair according to the preferences of the user. An embedded system may also provide instructions to initiate the oscillating components within the chair according to the preferences of the user.
Additional products typically found in homes may also incorporate embedded systems. For example, an embedded system may be used within a toilet to control the level of water used to refill the water supply tank. Embedded systems may be used within a jetted bathtub to, for example, control the outflow of air.
Embedded devices, and other computer systems, often contain status data about the devices themselves and/or a system or entity monitored by the devices. Furthermore, it is frequently desirable to maintain a history of the status data gathered by these devices. These devices can be coupled to a network to allow remote access to the compiled status histories.
Unfortunately, maintaining the status histories is complex and requires a significant amount of memory and processing power. For example, many different users may want to obtain status history data from a particular device. One user may want the device to maintain the status history in 15-second intervals, while another user may wish to maintain a status history in 3.5-second intervals. Accordingly, the device may have to maintain a separate history for each user requesting a status history. These tasks can become extraordinarily complex and require a significant amount of memory and processing power if a handful of users wish to obtain status histories at different time intervals. If hundreds or thousands of such requests are made, the complexity of the task becomes immense and the device will require significant amounts of memory and processing power. Furthermore, significant network bandwidth can be consumed if status histories or status data are transmitted to numerous remote users when short time intervals are used.
Accordingly, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for providing status data to a requesting device. Some exemplary systems and methods for providing status data to a requesting device are described herein.